This invention is in the field of rotary machinery, of the electric motor or generator type.
Prior art machines have magnetic rotor structures which provide rotary action. However, such prior art machines are not able to utilize high energy density magnets and are not able to provide a strong torque because the flux density in gaps or spaces between the rotor and stator is low.
Such prior art machines also do not provide the high flux density in such spaces inasmuch as they have undesirable leakage fluxes at location other than the spaces or gaps, which result in such prior art machinery having reduced efficiency as torquers or generators.
Prior art machines are also bulky and relatively heavy, due to the use of massive quantities of low energy density magnets and iron poles, which make them unusable in applications such as airborne vehicles which require devices of low weight and small volume.